Remus Will Be Fine
by ThePadfootToMyMoony
Summary: Remus is crazy about Sirius. James and Lily are tired of seeing him fawn over the womanizer. So Lily takes things into her own hands.


**Not my first fic….though it is my first for Harry Potter. Adventuring Remus And Sirius because there simply splendid together and are like…fucking perfect for one another in my opinion, haha. **

**I own nothing. Its all from the amazing writer J.K Rowling.**

**I don't have a beta at the moment and quite honestly I don't think I'll get one, I like doing everything on my own as it makes me feel as if everything is more personal and more me, I'm horrible at spelling sometimes and at grammar so I'll try to edit as best as I can, please be patient with me.**

* * *

James had noticed it a few months ago it was in the middle of Charms class, and as always he was sitting in-between Remus and Sirius like every Charms class, and Peter was sitting on the other side of Sirius. At the time, Professor Flitwick was giving a lecture that even interested him and Sirius so they were paying attention instead of causing a ruckus like normal. Lily was sitting in the row in front of them, in the seat in front of Remus, every so often sending him disbelieving looks, because James Potter wasn't one to give up the chance of annoying her when she was so close.

The messy haired fifth year was sure one of his best friends, Remus of course had to be enjoying the lesson but when he looked over instead of finding the tawny haired werewolf with his favorite dark purple quill (he and Sirius had gotten him that and a number of ridiculously colored quills for a prank gift for Christmas but instead of being annoyed like they had intended he grew rather found of them) in hand, with ink marks over his parchment from his rush of getting the quill back to the parchment , sweat covering his brow from getting himself worked up from excitement, and a pleased and exited smile on his face, he found the werewolf not paying attention to the small wizard teacher at all.

Instead he was staring dreamily down at his desk, his amber eyes bright and slightly dazed, his chin propped up by a curled hand, he wasn't paying attention at all, not to the Professor, the lesson, or even James which was strange because Remus had a thing for being able to tell when people were watching him.

James smirk, and looked down at the roll of parchment that was laid out in front of him, his eyes widening as he took in the sight of what was written all over the top of it. _Remus Black. Sirius and Remus Black. Mister Padfoot and Mister Moony forever. I love Sirius. SB+RL. _Surrounded by numerous hearts little colored in stars, among a range of detailed doodles on the very edges.

The sly smirk on the Marauders face only widened, damn he was good. He had been thinking Remus had liked Sirius for a while now. Okay. No. More then a while. Since about second year, and that was just when he had noticed the slight dreamy look that was always in the boys eyes when Sirius was with him, sitting next to him, touching him, or when he saw the boy shirtless. Yet it could have been longer for all he knew Remus could have fancied him ever since there first time on the Hogwarts Express but he had just been better at hiding it.

"What year was the confundus charm created, Mr. Lupin?" Professor Flitwick asked, the werewolf jumped, his eyes widening as he looked up to meet the professor's eyes.

The boy started spluttering at once, he had not heard a word of what the professor had been saying and he knew the short man knew that just by the amused look in his eyes. James raised his hand, in an attempt to save his friend.

"Mr. Potter?" He asked, with a nod turning his attention away from a bright red and an ashamed looking Remus Lupin.

"1201 AC." James answered, giving Remus a wide eyed look once the professor had turned away from them.

"Your welcome for saving your ass, Lupin." James told him as he smirked widely at him. Remus' eyes widened as he looked back at one of his best friends, gaping at him in confusion, James' smirk only widened as he nodded towards the piece of parchment Remus had been scribbling on a moment before, Remus, still confused, look back down at what James was nodding at, he let out an embarrassed squeal and tried to cover it up even though he knew that James had seen for a while.

The brunet was pulled out of his embarrassment by a piece of parchment hitting the side of his hand.

**So you and Padfoot,huh?**

Remus looked over at him just to see that famous James Potter smirk that Lily hated, and right then Remus hated it too.

_I have no idea what your talking about,_

**Oh come off it Remmykins, you fancy Padfoot!**

_I do not! _

**Uh-huh and I'm Snape's lover….**

_Oh my god congratulations! I always knew you two wanted to shag._

**How could you put such horrid images in my mind Moony! I thought we were friends! Best Mates! Back up lovers for life! **

_What on earth are you talking about you idiot?_

**Well if me and Lily don't work out WHICH WE WILL, and you and Padfoot don't work out, then we should get married, makes sense don't it?**

_First of all Lily absolutely loathes you. Two Padfoot is completely straight. And three….well I guess that plan is just fine. But no sex._

**No sex? What kinda marriage is that? Lily is secretly in love with me! She only resists because she cant handle my sexy body and gorgeous face. You sure Sirius is completely straight? Because I beg to differ…**

_Yes no sex. Muhhahah just to torture you…..Uh-huh sure,that's exactly what Lily thinks I'm totally convinced please note sarcasm Prongy-dearest. Why makes you say that? Has Pads ever-_

There was the signal for class to be over and James quickly snatched up the paper and put it into his bag.

They hadn't talked about in since, but since then James had realized just how taken Remus was with Sirius and wondered how in the name of Merlin had he not noticed how bad it was before? It was as if Remus wasn't trying to hide it at all. He practically swooned after time Sirius flicked a piece of hair out of his eyes. He blushed every time Sirius swung an arm over his shoulder, at meal times he would often just play with his food and just stare at an obnoxiously loud Sirius talk about Quidditch, and Bludgers that nearly had murdered him on purpose (Which was totally blown out of proportion but they all knew Sirius was a drama queen so they let it slide). The only time Remus didn't listen to Sirius talk at dinner was when he talked about girls, instead he would just stare down at his plate, looking as if he was fighting tears. And then two hours later James would find him in the kitchens crying over a cup of hot chocolate while a house elf tried to comfort him. This crush really was going to damn far.

James tried to get Lily to talk sense into him, but what they got in return was Remus screeching at Lily that she didn't understand love and should go stuff it. Which was a bad idea if you were anyone. But as Remus had burst into tears right afterwards and asked Lily why Sirius didnt love him back no one would have been able to stay mad at him. Not even like, Voldemort.

And now Lily was getting tired of it. She was tired of seeing her best friend following around the womanizer like a lost werewolf pup or something. And the worst thing was that Sirius didn't even seem to realize it at all.

Which really pissed off Lily. She was the one with the temper out of her and James. James never really got mad, he was all fun and games most of the time. But seriously...once Lily Evans got tired of something and wanted something to change, you knew shit was about to go down. And down hard. And go down fast.

"Lils you cant just do that!" James tried to reason with her.

"And why the bloody hell not?" Lily wanted to know.

"Think about how Remus would feel." James said.

"He'll thank me later, James."

"Lily-"

But before he could respond she had spotted Sirius just entering the common room, and cried out his name as loud as she could before running over to him, her green eye fierce and determined.

"Moony likes you." Lily told him with a confident nod. James was standing next to her, shaking his head, the damage was already done.

"I know."

Lily did a double take.

"_What!"_

"I know. How the hell could I not know?" Sirius snorted and sat down on the hearth rug by the fireplace. Lily looked scandalized as she sat down next to Sirius,who was looking at the fire.

"How the hell did you find out?" Lily asked.

"The poetry." Sirius said a grin.

"The what?" James asked.

"He's been giving me poetry for a few months now by owl. He signs it with ML. Get it? Moony Lupin. Or once there was LLL, for Loony Loopy Lupin,I think. Peeves must have black mailed him into that one." Sirius snorted.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" James asked as he sat himself down on the other side of Sirius.

"I'm gonna wait for him to tell my he likes me by himself in person, and then I'm gonna ask him out."

"So you like Remus?" Lily checked.

"Yeah. He's brilliant. And cute, kind,sweet,smart,adorable. And he's brave. I know he is. Thats why I want him to tell me himself."

"You cant be serious!" Lily said.

"I'm always Sirius."

"You know that joke is really getting old with me Sirius!" Lily said,rolling her eyes.

"Oh really? My bad Lily Pad. Hey that could be me and Lilys couple name! LilyPad! Get it! Lily! Padfoot! LilyPad! Get it! GET IT GET IT GET IT!" Sirius grinned,poking James.

"First of all SHUT THE FUCK UP THAT'S MY GIRL!" James snapped.

"I'm not anyone's property,Potter!" Lily said, green eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Aw always so feisty. One of the many things I love about you. Second...thats actually a cool name. High Five!" Sirius and James high fived and Lily muttered how stupid they were under her breath,rolling her eyes again. "And third...Pads just ask Moony out."

"No can do,Prongs."

"And why the bloody hell not!" James demanded,

"Because I made a promise to myself I would let Moony tell me when he's ready. And a Black, no matter how fucked up they are, keeps there promises." Sirius said with a nod.

"Oh god. To the Forbidden forest with that! Just tell him!"

_I'm the one thats going to have to make the next move aren't I?" Lily though, Men are so stupid.__ Besides Remus maybe...  
_

* * *

And by the next day, Lily did indeed make her move. James, Peter and Sirius had already finished there dinner and gone back up the common room, but Remus who had been in the library had only just started, so Lily volunteered to stay with him.

"Remus. Tell Sirius how you feel." There was no time for beating around the bush.

"Are you mad?" Remus wanted to know, after swallowing a mouth full of potatoes.

"No. Just do it,Moony. Come on." Lily tried to encourage.

"Your out of your mind!"

"Remus John Lupin I swear on Potters life if you dont tell that thick headed idiot how you feel I'll make sure you never eat another piece of chocolate ever again!" She said,her voice rising slightly with every word. She was not in the mood for this. They needed to get together so everyone could go on with there damn lives.

Remus gasped. "You would never!" He was horror struck.

"I would." Lily said, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Okay okay okay! J-Just dont take my chocolate away." Remus whimpered.

* * *

Lily had to tug the werewolf by the ear to the common room. Where in the world was his bravery? Lily said "Horse Shoe" to the Fat Lady and marched the brunet into the room.

She gripped the werewolf by his shoulders. "You can do this!" Lily told him. Remus looked unsure. "Moony your a werewolf! If he breaks your heart you can just snap his balls off next full moon. James will hold him down." She encouraged. Remus chuckled nervously and walked up the black haired teenager.

"Pads..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it Moony?' Sirius asked, eyes warm and patient. Two things Sirius was hardly ever except for when he was talking to his Moony.

"C...Can I talk to you?" Remus asked, voice shy, and cheeks bright red.

"Sure." he patted the arm of the arm chair he was sitting in, Remus slowly sat down onto it and looked down at his lap as James and Sirius shared a grin.

"Um...Sirius..." Remus whispered, blushing harder.

"Remy?"

"I...I..Um...I.."

"Moons?"

"I have...I have...I mean...I..."

"Moony what is it?'

"I love you Sirius."

"Good boy. You finally owned up. Wanna go on a double date with Lily and James next Hogsmeade visit?"

"Are you serious?'

"I've been telling you people for five damn years! I'm ALWAYS Sirius! So Moony will you go out with me?"

Remus fainted. Like literally fainted, the happiest look had crossed his face and he had then fallen to a lump at Sirius feet.

"Oh Moony, always so dramatic." Peter said affectionately.

"Dont worry. He'll wake up." Lily said, assured Sirius who was looking at Remus' limp body.

Sirius shrugged.

"Who wants to play some chess?"

Remus will be fine..

...Sirius might get his ass kicked later...

..but Moony will be fine..


End file.
